Erythis Firestorm
NOTE: This is a WIP I'm still formatting, please do not review until I come back later tonight and finish it. Thanks! Erythis Alexia Firestorm is a renowned magistrix, commander, and war hero. One of the oldest among the remaining Sin’dorei populace, the sorceress has been named as one of the four paragons of the Kingdom of Quel’Thalas, alongside Annexious Bloodfury, Tendael Dawnlight, and Felthier Truefeather. Given the title, ‘The Flame of Quel’Thalas,’ Erythis reigns over the region known as Felo’Danil(Flame Peaks), a territory which has belonged to her family for generations. Lady of the noble House of Firestorm, she maintains an active militia and staff at her disposal. Currently working within the Dawnfury Concordant to aid them in their endeavors, Erythis seems to be trying to improve her status, after her rash actions during the removal of Sunreaver forces from Dalaran caused her intentions to come into question. Those closest to her know of her involvement with a military branch of intelligence known as the Sin’Serrar (Blood Blades), though her role within the organization is not public knowledge. Physical Description Luxury, elegance. The statuesque, elven woman stands six feet tall, her body lean,and taut. Her hair, a bright scarlet, cascades across her body in lengthy waves. Her lips, naturally rosy, are accentuated with a bright red pigment, in contrast to the pale of her skin. Her face, ever youthful, displays piercing eyes of the brightest emerald, still swirling with the taint of fel-magic. Everything about her looks expensive, from the way she dresses, to her very scent and accessories. She smells exotic: of fruit and spices, those of which are not native to Quel'Thalas. On her left hand, an assortment of rings: an insignia displaying her house sigil set upon gold, another displaying a military seal, and a silver band, with a strange symbol cut into the metal. Occasionally, a rune makes itself present on that same hand, which flashes a dim red and then fades away. Her clothes, woven in the finest silks, also reflect what may be considered as fine taste. She rides upon the back of a tiger, fitted with golden armor and hanging gemstones. =Early Years= ---- Born to two of the founding members of Silvermoon’s magistry, Maris and Valora Firestorm, Erythis was one of two identical twin girls. However, despite the arrival of her sister, Melathara, Valora had an instant attachment to Erythis, and decided that the young babe would one day be the heir to the family, despite having a previous child and male heir, Katsin. Erythis was groomed in all of the finer things from a young age: taught magic, manners, and how to act as a lady. Gifted even in her early years, Valora wanted her precious daughter to be just as she was- beautiful, elegant, and sharp-minded. The heiress had to deal with her jealous twin sister and overprotective brother. Erythis was very close to her brother, Katsin, often doting on him in adoration despite his constant worrying of her. The Death of Maris and Valora Firestorm, Aftermath Shortly after giving birth to her fourth child, Lilliana Firestorm, Valora Firestorm became ill. Due to the nature of one of her arcane experiments, powerful magics began to overwhelm her body. Her husband, wishing to end her suffering, took her life in an act of mercy. However, it was apparent that House Firestorm and House Bloodfury had been undertaking classified research, and Thalassian intelligence caught wind of the situation. Given the promise that the two houses would not be shamed if he acted on their orders, one of the Lords of House Bloodfury took the life of Maris Firestorm, and it was made to look as if Lord Firestorm had slain himself in his grief. Following the tradegy, Erythis was taken further South to train alongside Magistrix Kiwyn, a powerful magi who was once colleagues with her mother. As her apprentice, she spent several years learning everything from runemancy, basic combat sorcery, and the schools of arcane magic. Upon her return to Felo’Danil, Katsin had taken up lordship of House Firestorm, and was intent on finding the young Erythis a suitor. =Young Adult/Teen Years= ---- After many failed attempts at finding the heiress a young suitor, the Lord Firestorm decided to focus on finding his own companion. His chosen, however, a knight by the name of Viletta Sunlancer, was immediately viewed as a threat by the young Erythis. Her rash personality and rude mannerisms caused both the young heiress and her twin sibling to act out against her and try and find a way to separate Viletta fromtheir brother, who seemed completely enamored with his bride-to-be. Despite family dramatics, Erythis met a young lord by the name of Kainn Darkmoore, and became smitten with him rather quickly. He was an unusual man, both debonair and somewhat brooding, and a sorcerer who was not of the magistry. The two had something of an aggressive tension that often shifted between bouts of anger and romance. Coming up with a ploy to show Katsin Viletta’s true nature, Erythis set up a trap that involved setting up Kainn to allow Viletta to try and entice him. However, Erythis’ plan backfired and her brother, who took his fiance’s side, lashed out at the young Firestorm. Outraged by the lord’s behavior, Kainn and Erythis left Felo’Danil together and traveled for a while, exploring their own romance while things settled. The Wedding of Katsin Firestorm and Viletta Sunlancer Despite having previously been at odds with her older brother, the young Erythis returned to her family’s homeland in preparation for her sibling’s wedding. Managing to reconcile with Katsin, Erythis juggled spending time with family and with her lover, Kainn. Melathara Firestorm, having been plotting the undoing of her twin, took up her identical sister’s persona and tried to trick Kainn into having intimate relations with her. Seeing through this, however, her plan failed, and a wedge between the twins was set in place. Erythis, who had began to think that Kainn might ask her to marry him at her brother’s wedding, was somewhat saddened when such a thing did not occur. She asked him if he had any intentions of marrying her, and his answer was no. Upset by his harsh words, she distanced herself from him a little, all the while trying to adjust to having Viletta around in a more permanent capacity. The Kidnapping After learning that Katsin and Viletta were going to have a child and having been dealing with various amounts of emotional stress, the young heiress sought council from a close friend of hers, a knight by the name of Malkaius. The man offered her a sleep aid, but instead the young Firestorm found herself drugged and taken into custody by the would-be-lord. Held in hopes of receiving ransom money, Erythis was beaten, abused, and humiliated. Incapable of using her own magic to escape due to the nature of her confines, she was held in captivity for weeks. Braedin Highspire, a young boy who had briefly been friends with the young Firestorm as a child, learned of the incident and took action to save her. The sorceress took great comfort in her savior, and the two of them developed a strong bond. Disappointed that it wasn’t Kainn who tried to rescue her, she looked to him for answers. Instead, she discovered that he still had a connection to another woman, which is why he was not able to fully commit to her. The distance between them grew even more vast at such a point. Pregnancy Erythis soon realized that, to her horror, she was with child out of wedlock. In her grief and shame, she confessed such a thing to her brother, who quickly formulated a plan of damage control. Despite knowing that the unborn child was conceived of her and Kainn, she was told to lie and claim that the child was a result of an incident that occurred during her kidnapping. Such a story was communicated to House Highspire and a beneficial arrangement was made. Erythis would marry the young Braedin Highspire immediately, and the populace would come to believe the child belonged to him and the heiress. Despite growing close with Braedin, he was far more in love with her than she with him. She yearned for the love she had with Kainn, but knew she had to do what was best for her unborn children: which, at the time, she believed to be marrying Lord Highspire. The Wedding of Erythis Firestorm and Braedin Highspire Within a month’s time, the young Firestorm’s wedding was upon her. Despite severely conflicting feelings and emotions, she prepared to go through with it. However, as the bride-to-be approached the altar on her wedding day, she was stopped by the hand of Kainn Darkmoore. He appeared to her there, demanding that she leave Braedin immediately and come with him. Unable to resist her heart’s true calling, she left her betrothed at the altar and ran away with him. While the two ventured off on a romantic adventure, guests and family members were outraged. However, Katsin was able to play off of sympathy in regards to his sister’s recent struggle, and eventually, the matter blew over. Returning to Quel’Thalas After some time had passed, Erythis and Kainn returned to Quel’Thalas. Unable to hide her pregnancy any longer, she told her lover of what had occurred. However, he did not take to the news of him being a father all too well. Unable to accept the fact that he should need to feel settled down, Lord Darkmoore fled from her and gave in to his wanderlust. Devastated that she had now lost both Braedin and Kainn, she turned her focus to her work and studies, aiding Magistrix Kiwyn and the magistry. The Delar Zin’Nal Katsin Firestorm eventually revealed something to his sister that was a work in progress even before the heiress was born. Their family had an ancient history with an order known as The Delar Zin’Nal(Keepers of Glorified Knowledge). Valora and Maris Firestorm, the deceased parents, had been working on research to aid in their efforts. This order, however, was in conflict with the official agents of Thalassian intelligence, The Sin’Serrar. In order to hide top secret research, the information was decisively placed in the only place the elder Firestorms believed it would be safe: in Erythis’ memory. Katsin, upon revealing that he too was a part of this order, instructed Erythis to go and meet with its Keepers. She, too, was destined to become a part of them. After undergoing a rigorous, ritualistic set of trials, Erythis found herself newly inducted into the Delar Zin’Nal. She learned about two important relics that her family was chosen to guard over- one of which would be the key to unlocking the memories of the secret research. She was told that when the time was right, she would be instructed on how to recover it. Illness, Valynnas Cinderfall In the later months of her pregnancy, the sorceress found that she was becoming ill. Katsin, greatly disturbed by this, came to the realization that the heiress had developed the same condition that took their mother. The child Erythis was carrying was doing little to help, as it was feeding upon the magics inside of her. One of the Keepers of the Delar Zin’Nal appeared to the sickly heiress, announcing his presence to her. A man by the name of Valynnas Cinderfall: it was decided long ago that he was to be her guardian, and he intended to keep that vow, even if it was not one he made himself. The two were connected- and her safety was his priority. He became overprotective of her, all the while attempting to find a cure to save Erythis. When the young Firestorm went into labor, her illness began to tear her apart. Begging her newfound guardian, and paladin, to save her baby, Erythis convinced herself that she was going to die, and her child was going to live. However, using every ounce of strength he had in him, Valynnas managed to use his light-given powers to save the life of the ill woman. Erythis Firestorm gave birth to twins that eve, both girls, named Aesera, after her grandmother, and Veleris, after Valyn’s mother. Weak, but cured of her illness, Erythis returned not to her home, but to the home of Valyn alongside her children. There in the midst of a miracle, overjoyed, the sorceress found herself in love with the Keeper, and him in love with her. =Adult Years= ---- Following the birth of her twin girls, Erythis Alexia Firestorm moved in with Valynnas Firestorm, her sacred guardian and lover. The paladin was convinced that the girls were truly his- that somehow, his essence was within them, despite them being conceived of the woman’s former lover, Kainn Darkmoore. He began to raise them as his own, and the four of them became something of a family. Katsin and Viletta Firestorm, having just had a baby girl of their own, Synira, gave Erythis more of a reason to avoid her family’s estate. As much as she loved her brother, she could not stand to be around his wife. Her place was with Valyn, and she grew comfortable there, with him. Valyn and Erythis were soon married: it was a quiet ceremony, at the meeting grounds of the Delar Zin’Nal. Despite having angered her family by not having a, ‘proper wedding,’ they were overjoyed that the heiress finally found a mate. Ancient Secrets Soon after Erythis was wed, her husband, Valynnas Cinderfall, became the lead Keeper of the Delar Zin’Nal. It was through her connection with him that she was able to learn of events that occurred in the ancient past. The Delar Zin’Nal and Sin’Serrar were founded by feuding lovers: Erythis’ grandparents, Aesera and Dedric Firestorm. Dedric Firestorm, gifted highborne mage, believed that precautions must be taken to prevent war at any cost. Peaceful resolutions should be made to further the glory of the elven race, and knowledge that would give any side an upper hand should be safely stored away from the general populace. He believed that by withholding information, the world would advance. And thus, the Delar Zin’Nal was born. Dedric’s wife, Aesera, born of amber-gold eyes, believed that her queen, the mighty Azshara, was born of the gods- a literal child of the Elune. One night, she received a vision from what she perceived to be another deity: the dark side of the moon and Elune’s shadow and sister, Shalla’Elune. The vision of Shalla told her that she, Aesera, was her own child, and destined for the same greatness. The goddess told her that only through conquest and knowledge, could the elven race advance. Shalla’Elune, a trickster goddess, believed that lies, deceit, and cunning would be necessary. Under the guidance of the apparition she believed to have visited her, Aesera Firestorm founded the Sin’Serrar in opposition to her very own husband’s agenda, wishing to undo his work. The order became a mixture of cult-like practices and espionage agendas. The Mirror Valyn revealed to Erythis and Katsin the nature of one of their family heirlooms: a mirror, that had been locked away in the underground cellars beneath Firestorm Manor. Through this ancient highborne artifact, one could access a pool of their own memories, and view any specific encounter in crystal-clear detail. Using it, Erythis was able to unlock the memories of her parents research that had been locked away in her memory when she was just an infant. The three witnessed a vision of a weapon, having been built and tested by both House Firestorm and House Bloodfury: an arcane cannon of massive proportions. While the Delar Zin’Nal wanted this, ‘mana cannon,’ for themselves in order to use it as a cold war threat, the Sin’Serrar wished to harness it for King Anasterian in order to aid him in using it to conquer outlying territories. While it was apparent that the cannon was destroyed, the schematics and plans were locked away in Erythis’ mind. She would have to guard this knowledge, as well as protect the mirror that was in her family’s possession. The Death of Katsin Firestorm Viletta Firestorm eventually revealed her true intentions: she wanted to control House Firestorm and wield it as her own. After using the family militia for unjust causes, Katsin confronted her, and the incident ended in the femme-knight slaying him. Erythis, who had been staying as a visitor in the manor for a few days, stumbled upon the corpse of her brother. She was exceptionally close to him- her father had passed when she was so very young, and he had practically raised her. Having never imagined that such a thing would occur, the Firestorm heiress was shocked, devastated, and enraged. Unable to contain some of the raw, latent energies within her, she began to set the surrounding landscape ablaze, causing a great fire. While the resident-magi worked to stop the inferno from spreading, the sorceress went to Silvermoon with the intention of finding and killing Viletta. An immense hatred rose in her that she had never before experienced. Catching the femme-knight off guard, Erythis took her first life, melting Viletta to a smoldering corpse. Heartbroken, Erythis returned home and wept in the arms of her husband, never imagining she would ever actually murder someone. She mourned the loss of her brother, nearly inconsolable for some time. Erythis, Child of Shalla Following the death of her brother, darkness filled the heart of the sorceress. She developed an unhealthy obsession with learning about her ancient ancestors and their secrets. Valyn, who was connected to her on such a spiritual level, found that he too, could no longer always use his light for just means. Eventually losing his holy magics all-together, the man became a ranger, returning to his routes and re-familiarizing himself with the wilds. Erythis began a hunt, attempting to find and track down current members of the Sin’Serrar. One evening, the sorceress had a vision. She believed that a powerful being, which had been interpreted as the goddess, Shalla’Elune, was trying to lead her to a specific place. Finding her way there, Erythis discovered an ancient well of raw magics akin to the well of eternity. She heard the voice of this being, one that said things to her she related to. She wanted to burn the unworthy and forge a new world from their ashes, and the intelligence wanted her to do the same. The well’s magic would give her nearly-eternal youth, if she chose to partake in its magic. Erythis bathed in Shalla’s well, and continued to do so, frequently. She believed that she was the living descendent of this extraterrestrial being, and that when the time was right, she too would be destined to control the Sin’Serrar. The Disappearance of Valynnas Cinderfall Approximately ten years after the death of Katsin Firestorm, Erythis found herself managing the Firestorm estate, whilst living with her husband and daughters in the Cinderfall territories. Synira, her niece, had been raised by her twin, Melathara. Erythis had been focused on raising her daughters, studying ancient artifacts, and attempting to track down remnants of the Sin’Serrar. Valyn, as leader of the Delar Zin’Nal, was often away on his own missions, with their colleagues. After leaving on one of such missions, it soon became apparent to Erythis that something had went wrong. She hadn’t heard from him in some time, and as time went on, she was forced to accept the fact that he was missing-in-action. The sorceress stepped in to take control of the order; some of the keepers were frustrated by a newer colleague attempting to take the reigns so quickly, and rebelled. However, the sorceress had developed something of an influence over the years, and those who remained loyal to her remained. The rebellion was defeated and those who would not accept her new role left the order altogether. Knowing that such a thing was a brief of contract, as they held vital information, Erythis ordered those loyal to her to hunt down and kill the defectors. It was an act of violence that she had not committed since she had killed the knight, Viletta. The Phoenix Tear With the Delar Zin’Nal under her leadership, Erythis began research on the second artifact that her family supposedly had claim over. An object called the Phoenix Tear, which had originally been found by Dedric Firestorm. Apparently, the item was later stolen by his own wife, Aesera, and hidden. The folklore behind the object was that there was once a war between the phoenixes of the elemental plane and some of its other denizens. The phoenixes were extinguished and brought back to life so many times during this period, that a solid embodiment of their power was created from their ashes in molten rock. This stone, forged from their elemental energies, was recovered by the first highborne sorcerors to explore the planes, and inevitably wound up in Dedric’s posession. Placing her children in an academy for gifted Quel’dorei children, her sole focus became the acquisition of the Tear. She exhausted all of the Delar Zin’Nal’s resources, as well as her own, to accomplish this. After a few years of searching, she began to understand that in order to find the object, she had to return to where it was created. Erythis, despite her better judgement, turned to her worst enemies for help: the trolls. Able to bribe them with weapons and gold, the sorceress looked to their witch doctors and shaman for assistance. Utilizing a special sapta, she was able to see visions of the elemental plane, and find an entrance within the nether that would take her to the Firelands. It was there, in the place that it was forged, where Erythis Firestorm recovered the artifact. She believed that so long as she had it, she could become immortal. Her parents, grandparents, and other ancestors had exceptionally long life spans. The redheaded woman began to understand that there were various factors that must have been in place for such a thing to occur. Erythis became obsessed with prolonging her life, as it became evident in future years, as she remained what seemed to be eternally beautiful. The Felo’Danil Civil War Disapproving of the way her twin sister had handled affairs back at home, Erythis moved back into Firestorm Manor and resumed full control of the estate. It was immediately evident that both members of the militia and staff were relieved to have her back. However, Melathara had used a spell to charm several of the small villages on the outlying borders, forcing their residents to fall in love with her. Bitter to never have true love of her own, the other sorceress began to cause havoc upon Felo’Danil, bringing forth a sort of civil war between opposite factions: those who wished for Melathara to gain control of the land, and those who were loyal to Erythis. Erythis, aided by her younger sibling, Lilliana, managed to defeat Melathara and her subjects. Freeing them of her twin sister’s charm spell, many returned to their place at Erythis’ side. However, some of them, even without the magic, were so far enamored with her that they could not bare to part from the Firestorm twin. Melathara, Synira, and those who continued to follow them were exiled from Felo’Danil, and the threat was vanquished. =Recent Decades= ---- Finding herself in the middle of Silvermoon’s political circle, Erythis began having a romantic entanglement with a magister and member of the senate: Senayel Blazetempest. It was a fast burning romance that resulted in an early engagement. Considering that both Erythis and Senayel were prized magisters, their marriage was highly valued by the populace, and a grand ceremony took place. It was at this ceremony that Erythis focused on building more political alignments, including one with the reigning lord of House Bloodfury, Annexious. The newlywed couple built a home within Silvermoon’s upper estates, living there while both governing their respective assets. After being married for several months, the two conceived a child, a girl which they named Yvandrielle. After a few years had passed, Erythis uncovered a secret underground society of politicians that held a connection to her husband: one filled with various debaucheries. Upon confirming Senayel’s involvement and several accounts of infidelity, the sorceress burned down their home and exposed those involved to the remaining senate. Erythis was granted custody of their daughter and was given the bulk of Senayel’s assets in the divorce. Destruction of the Sunwell Erythis fought valiantly during the scourge invasion. However, her younger sibling, Lilliana Firestorm, lost her life in the onslaught. The sorceress stood alongside Kael’thas Sunstrider as he rose to power, donning the name, ‘Sin’dorei,’ alongside the rest of her peers. Lady Firestorm, just as her mother before her, became one of, ‘architects,’ of Silvermoon, aiding the other magisters in developing fel crystals to sustain the populace. While she did not accompany the prince to Outland, she remained and worked with those remaining to secure the city and fight off those who were consumed by fel magic: The Wretched. Melathara Firestorm and those exiled from Felo’Danil had themselves become Wretched: wandering pests that would leach magic from whoever they came across. Synira Firestorm, who had become disgusted with the what Melathara had become, attempted to redeem herself in the eyes of Erythis by aiding her in eliminating Mel’s sect. Together, they eradicated most of those who had been exiled, including Melathara herself, who died by her twin’s hand. The Outland Expedition Accepting that her people were now working alongside the Horde, Erythis assisted in the Outland expedition, intent on discovering the fate of the prince who was said to have lost his mind. Instead, the sorceress took interest in the work of the Sunfury in Netherstorm, and did research on the various mana forges there. As war erupted back home on Quel’Danas, Erythis reaffirmed her loyalties to Quel’Thalas by aiding the Shattered Sun Offensive. Call of the Sunreavers As the Sin’dorei became welcome in Dalaran once again thanks to the efforts of Aethas Sunreaver, Erythis served as a Sunreaver battle-mage during the Northrend Expeditions. Her daughter, Veleris, had become a paladin and spent a lot of time reconnecting with her mother up North, having not spent a great deal of time with her in recent decades. The Sunguard Alongside her former mentor, Magistrix Kiwyn, Erythis decided to take up arms in a local Thalassian militia known as the Sunguard, lead by Commander Tendael Dawnlight. Erythis worked on increasing her amount of field experience, and observed the leadership skills of their grand magistrix, Bellafaere Ren’jashi. Magistrix Kiwyn, at the peak of her studies, was obsessed with becoming a ley-walker. Her and Erythis worked together in order to bring up a visualization of the ley-line grid map, and Kiwyn, in her efforts to achieve her goal, forced herself to go blind by casting a powerful spell on her eyes at a ley-line nexus. It would seem that she achieved what she wished to- but the sensation of seeing nothing but ley-lines caused her to go insane. The tortured magistrix went to the Sunguard’s base of operations and began firing arcane missiles at its walls. Erythis, in an attempt to subdue her now-insane colleague, incapacitated her. She was taken into custody, and Erythis never saw her again. The Riots Hated by the Sin’dorei populace for his rash actions and supposed god-complex, Annexious Bloodfury, who was a templar among the Sunguard, was chased out of Silvermoon and assaulted by his peers. The Sunguard, including Erythis, rose to his defense. Wishing to gain the man’s trust and further secure a connection with the Bloodfury family, the sorceress personally assisted him in making his way into their military stronghold, fending off attackers with walls of fire. While Annexious willingly chose to leave the borders of Quel’Thalas until things calmed down, him and Erythis quickly became kindred. COBRA The Sunguard, alongside with several Horde military forces, creation a coalition known as COBRA, in order to fight off the Alliance threat, AEGIS. While the Grand Magistrix Bellafaere was occupied in her duties as an ambassador within the organization, Erythis gained valuable field experience, and found herself rising as a leader among the other casters. During one of the missions in which Bellafaere did accompany her troops, the grand magistrix was slain in battle. Erythis then swiftly moved in to position herself as a political figure amongst the Horde leaders, despite her rank not reflecting such things. The other Horde leaders, having already considered Erythis to be one of the Sin’dorei’s leaders, made it an easy decision for Commander Dawnlight to promote Lady Firestorm to step in as grand magistrix of the Sunguard. The Assassination of Tendael and Eralyne Having become close friends with Commander Dawnlight’s bride-to-be, Eralyne, Erythis was chosen to be her maiden of honor at their wedding. Erythis considered the femme-paladin to be akin to a sister of hers. During the ceremony, however, the Kaldorei antagonist known as Aphel, who the Sunguard had been in conflict with, shot an arrow at Eralyne, killing her. She died in Erythis’ arms, begging Lady Firestorm, with her last dying breath, to search for something at the Dawnlight estate. Tendael, having chased after Aphel in his rage, disappeared and was presumed to have been killed. The sorceress did as she was asked, visiting the home that her glorious leader and his beloved had shared. There, she found an infant babe, which she knew Eralyne had recently given birth to. Taking the child home with her, Erythis named her, ‘Telyndra,’ and cared for her as one of her own. AftermathEdit Following the presumed death of Commander Dawnlight, the knight-commander of the Sunguard, Felthier Truefeather, took control of the militia. Appalled to think that she would have to work directly under a death knight, Erythis resigned from her post. In the months following, Firestorm manor was invaded in the middle of the night. Telyndra, the child of Tendael and Eralyne Dawnlight, was taken. Left in return, a bloodied, torn tabard, with the insignia of the Sunguard upon it. Erythis knew that this tabard belonged to Tendael, and that he must be alive. As relieved as she was to learn such a thing, she was heartbroken, having the baby taken away from her. The two had bonded, and the sorceress felt as if she had lost her own child. The Will of Dath’Remar Erythis, who had won Lord Bloodfury’s favor in previous endeavors, was contacted by Annexious himself and asked to stand alongside him in leading a new, officially chartered regiment, code-named, ‘The Will of Dath’Remar.’ Accepting his proposal, Annexious and Erythis became the commanders of this new unit, leading the Sin’dorei’s finest in an elite, special operations division of the Thalassian military. The Sin’Talah As the Will of Dath’Remar rose to notoriety, it became apparent to Erythis that Annexious was also leading an underground, cult-like group of Sin’dorei extremists known as the Sin’talah. Members of the Sin’talah wanted to annihilate not only the Alliance, but the other Horde races, who they believed were, ‘lesser,’ beings. Erythis, who agreed with this line of thinking, secretly joined this order and became one of its chief patrons. Iceaire Frostborn Despite not having been looking for romantic entanglements, Erythis had something of an unexpected love affair with a strange sorcerer by the name of Iceaire Frostborn. He was obsessed with the redhead’s beauty, and thought her to be a goddess. At first, she only considered the man to be something of a consort. Eventually, she gave in to his affections and allowed herself to become smitten with him. After some time had passed, he insisted the two be wed, and she agreed on the condition that she would not take his name. They had a small ceremony out in Eversong, with only the two of them present, alongside witnesses and a local priest. It was apparent from the beginning that the sorceress was not overly enthusiastic about the arrangement. After time, he began to push her to have a child with him, and she refused. She was still brokenhearted about losing the child that belonged to Tendael Dawnlight, and wished to avoid emotional turmoil. The matter put strain on their relationship, but they attempted to remain together and sort out their differences. Candriss Dawnwhisper Having come across a fledgeling young mage who had been abandoned by her family and was curled up in the corner of a tavern within the capital, Erythis took the girl home with her, cleaned her up, and decided that the girl would become her new project. The girl, Candriss Dawnwhisper, began to train under Erythis. After a short while, Lady Firestorm adopted the girl as a daughter. In time, Candriss joined alongside Erythis within The Will of Dath’Remar, and ended up delving into her own romance with a higher-ranking magister by the name of Secriel Sal’danir. The two were eventually wed. The Mana Cannon Still remaining in control of the Delar Zin’Nal, she used all of the knowledge they had, as well as her own, to complete her vision of the arcane weapon known as the, ‘mana cannon.’ Erythis, when in Annexious’ presence, would magically implant subtle flashes of inspiration into the knight’s mind, so that he would come up with the notion on his own. He did just as she had expected him to, and construction swiftly began. However, as construction continued, the cannon was tested prematurely, resulting in a massive explosion of latent arcane energies. Worried that the Sin’Serrar would catch wind of their efforts, Erythis and Annexious halted their efforts. Following the incident, Annexious grew lackluster in passion, and Erythis stepped in to take control of The Will’s forces. Those that followed alongside her formed a new militia, lead by Erythis, known as the Phoenix Battalion. The Phoenix Battalion The early Phoenix Battalion, a militia, was similar to what Erythis envisioned the Sunguard may have become if under her leadership. It was not only a military force, but also a home for those who wished to stand as exemplars of the Sin’dorei populace. With help from Secriel and Candriss Sal’danir, as well as her husband, Iceaire Frostborn, Erythis began to sculpt her vision. The Assassination of Aphel The Kaldorei fiend known as Aphel, who had finally been captured by Horde forces and charged with acts of heinous war-crimes, was put to death by fire upon the shores of Quel’Thalas. Erythis and her husband, Iceaire, attended the funeral. After watching the Night Elf become void of life, the magistrix hung the tattered tabard of the Sunguard, the one that belonged to Tendael Dawnlight, upon his corpse. Morthanos Karnstein Looking to form strategic alliances with other Horde military groups, Erythis sought out the Sin’dorei’s closest neighbors, the Forsaken. She had heard of a rising organization known as the Legacy of the Damned, and sought out their leader, a warlock by the name of Morthanos Karnstein. He and Erythis began testing each other, trying to determine if the other were trustworthy. The walking corpse eventually urged Erythis to use her militia to assist him in retrieving a codex that he claimed contained a, ‘cure to undeath.’ Warily, Erythis accepted his request and sent the Phoenix Battalion’s soldiers to aid the Legacy. Journey to Northrend, The Death of Iceaire Frostborn Traveling by ship, the two military groups set course for Dragonblight, with the aid of a rogue mercenary by the name of Cardre Bloodfyre. Cardre and Erythis had become close friends, as she was one of Lady Firestorm’s subordinates within The Will of Dath’Remar. The Phoenix Battalion and Legacy forces arrived on-shore and set up camp, keeping watch for remnants of the Scarlet Crusade, who were safeguarding the codex. However, one of the Legacy’s soldiers, an undead human, was secretly an agent of the crusade. She rigged the ship they arrived on with explosives, and as things settled, she detonated them. Erythis’ husband, Iceaire, was on the ship at the time of its detonation. His body was never recovered. The blast, having alerted nearby Scarlet forces, sent the beach into uproar. The Horde forces stormed the nearby Scarlet keep and retrieved the codex, but quickly discovered that they would be unable to use any sort of magic to get it home, as it emitted some sort of anti-spell aura. Erythis managed to identify the traitor and kill her, while the others fought off enemy Scarlets. Having won the battle, the forces began a long trek through Northrend, in order to find same passage home. Finally feeling as if he could trust Erythis, he revealed the true content of the codex with her: it was a necromancy spellbook, designed to instruct the wielder on how to raise powerful undead warriors. Convincing the sorceress that it would be beneficial to have their soldiers continue to work together, Erythis and Morthanos issued a petition with both the regent-lord of Quel’Thalas and the banshee queen. As requested, they were given official military status: a joint Sin’dorei-Forsaken military unit known as the Dark Sun Legion. The Dark Sun Legion Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:The Sunguard Category:Phoenix Battalion Category:Dark Sun Legion Category:Sunreavers Category:Will of Dath'remar